


The Bad Boy and The Good Son / Part 1 Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: ShumDario2019andon [6]
Category: Harry Shum Jr - Fandom, Matthew Daddario - Fandom, ShumDario - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, ShumDario2019, Wedding, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.Updated all ch's. 9/28/20 / DonePT2 and Pt3 will be open later today.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.
> 
> Updated all ch's. 9/28/20 / Done
> 
> PT2 and Pt3 will be open later today.

"Harry, I would like for you to come home this summer to meet your new family and be at the wedding."

"Okay, mom. I'll be there as soon as school is out."

Now Harry was packed and heading to his mother's new home to meet his new step-father and step-brother. 

~~~

Matt was e-mailed a week ago and was told to bring himself home to meet his new family or his free ride was over.

So Matt was on his way home to a place he didn't want to be. 

~~~

My car and another car pulled up at the same time. I got out and looked at the house. Then in the other car. I saw a tall guy with dark hair and all dressed in black get out of the car. The guy looked at me, then rolled his eyes and headed in the house.

"Your bags Sir," the driver said.

I nodded and took them. Then I headed to the house. His mother was waiting for him at the door. 

"Come meet your new family."

"Okay."

~~~

Matt walked in, looked around, and headed to his room.

"Matthew, come in here now," his father said standing at the door to his office.

Matt dropped his bags and went to his father's office. When he got there, he saw the guy that showed up at the same time as him, and an older lady standing by him.

"Matthew," Matt's father started but was cut off.

"Matt. Dad," Matt said but was cut off with a look.

"Matthew, this is your soon to be step-mother and stepbrother." 

Matt looked over to us as we looked over to him.

"Matthew, I would like for you to get to know them," Matt's father said.

Matt was looking right at me when he said, "I plan on it."

I looked at Matt. Then I turned to my mother and smiled.

"Also, you two will be sharing a room," Matt's father said.

I got up and looked at my mother and stepfather.

"If it's okay, I would like to go unpack now."

"Yes, that's fine," my mother said and hugged me.

"Remember you two, dinner will be at seven," Matt's father said while Matt and I were leaving.

Once Matt shut the door, I heard, "You are a mommy's boy, aren't you?" Matt asked.

I stopped and looked at Matt. Matt had a smug smile on his face. I didn't say anything and went to our room. After Matt shut the door, he pushed me up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What I said I would do in my father's office."

Matt grabbed me between my legs. I let out a little shocked moan.

"Well, look at this. It would seem that's what you want too."

I grabbed Matt's arm and pushed it away from me. Matt had a lust smile on his face looking right at me.

"So, it's true."

"What's true?"

"You're a virgin."

I just looked at him.

"This is going to be fun."

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💔🖤⚠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.

Matt left and didn't show back up until I was in bed reading. When Matt managed to get into the room, I got up and helped him to his bed. He was drunk.

"Well, look who finally got the idea. Why don't you get undressed too? I want to cum inside you till it hurts to be filled so much."

"Matt, stop. That's not going to happen. I'm just trying to help you to bed. Because I'm only taking off your shoes and putting you to bed."

Matt sat up and smiled.

"Come, let me fuck you, Harry."

Before I could say anything, Matt pulled me into a kiss. I pushed Matt and got up.

"No, this is not happening, Matt. Just go to sleep."

I went over to my bed and started to put my things away when I heard Matt snoring. I turned to Matt, but when I saw him sleeping, making cute little snoring sounds, I couldn't help but smile. 

"Angel." 

I went over to him and sat beside him. I sat there watching him. After a few minutes, I got up and covered him, and went to my bed. When I woke the next morning, Matt was gone. I got up and went to breakfast. When I made it to the table, Matt was there looking hungover. My mom was there smiling up at me, and my stepfather.

"Good Morning," I said as I sat down.

Matt looked at me but didn't say anything. I didn't look at Matt at all, almost the whole time. Matt couldn't handle it anymore. He got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Matt's father asked.

"Back to bed."

"Well, if you didn't stay out all night getting drunk, you could be with your family."

"Dad, don't start. I didn't want to be here, but you made me come."

"Matt," I called out.

Matt looked at me.

"Whatever," Matt said as he left the room. 

I finish my food and left with my mother to shop for me a new suit for the wedding and a few other things. Matt stayed at the house, sleeping. I made it back and took my things to mine and Matt's room we shared. I drop everything when I saw some girl on top Matt in Matt's bed. Matt looked at me.

"Shut the fucking door."

I did so, then I slid down the wall, not believing what I just saw. Before I knew what happened, I was in tears.

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.

Later Matt and the girl came out of their room and found me passed out by the door. Matt felt bad.

"Hey, go wait for me in the car. I'm going to help him to his bed. Here are the keys."

"Okay, babe."

The girl kisses Matt. Then she left. Matt was going to wake me, but changed his mind and picked me up in his arms. I snuggled into Matt's warm body and put my hand on Matt's chest.

"Why, Matt?"

Matt stopped in his tracks. He looked at me and couldn't answer. But that was okay because I went back to sleep. Matt put me in my bed, but before he moved away, I reached up and kissed Matt softly on his lips. Then I was out again. Matt was stopped where he was.

"Matt, please, don't."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Matt said, then he left the room.

~~~

I woke up in a dark room in my bed. I couldn't remember how I got to bed. I sat up and turned my lamp on. I saw Matt wasn't in his bed, but I saw Matt sitting in a chair on his side of the room watching me when I turned some.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Matt got up to leave the room.

"I knew you didn't want me."

Matt was facing the door when he closed his eyes. He wished he was somewhere else.

"You just wanted to use me to get back at your father."

Matt wanted to be mean, but it didn't come out as he wanted.

"You won't let me, have you. I have tried many times."

"Because it's not right, Matt. Our parents are getting married."

"Yes, I know that. But it doesn't make us real brothers."

"Close enough."

Matt and I looked at each other.

"Why did you kiss me tonight?"

I looked at Matt.

"What?"

"When I put you into bed tonight, you kissed me."

"I don't remember doing that."

"Well, you did."

Matt moved over to me and sat beside me on my bed. Then he leaned into me and kissed me.

"You want me too. You just won't let yourself."

Matt got up from my bed. I got upset because it was true.

"Matt, I just can't."

Matt turned away from me and left the room. Leaving me alone.

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.

I was sitting up in my room reading when I heard someone at the door. But nobody came into the room. I went to the door and opened it, but no one was there. My mother and stepfather were gone on their honeymoon. I got scared of being there by himself. Matt left after the wedding, and I would stay for a few days then go back to school. I shook it off some and started back into the room. All of a sudden, someone grabbed me from behind. I freaked out and went a little crazy. I turned and punched whoever it was.

"Shit Harry, it's just me!*!*!*!" Matt yelled out, holding his face.

"What the hell, Matt. I thought you left to go back to school."

"No, I didn't."

I looked at Matt and shook my head.

"Let me see it."

I reached out to Matt, but Matt moved away from me.

"Just stay back."

"Come on, Matt. I didn't know it was you. I thought you were," Harry said, but stopped and looked at Matt.

Matt looked at me.

"Okay," Matt said and moved closer to me.

I checked Matt's nose; I didn't break it, so I helped him clean it and put an ice pack on it.

"So, at least I know you can take care of yourself."

"Yeah, now," Harry said and looked away.

"What are you not telling me, Harry?"

I looked at Matt.

"Did someone hurt you?" Matt asked, looking worried.

"It didn't get that far. My friend showed up, and I kicked the guy out of my room."

"Harry, what if?"

"Don't Matt."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too, about your nose."

We both laughed a little about it.

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

"Matt, what are you doing here?"

"For you."

I looked at him.

"Matt."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Matt was closer. I went to move away, but Matt stopped me.

"Don't Matt."

"Let go," Matt whispered in my ear.

Then Matt kissed Me. I kissed him back for a moment. Then I pushed him away.

"No," I said as I walked off.

"Okay."

"What, Matt?"

"I'm done."

"Thank you," I said with a sigh of relief.

Matt just looked at me.

"Now, we can move on and be family like we should."

"No, I want nothing to do with this so-called family."

"Matt, don't say that."

"Get used to it," Matt said as he left.

"Matt, please," I said as I went after Matt.

I grabbed Matt to stop him. We ended up fighting with each other.

"Matt, stop," I yelled as we were grappling with each other on the floor.

When we stopped, Matt was on top of me, breathing hard. I was breathing hard too. The next thing we knew was, we were kissing and pulling at each other's clothes. I was the one to come back to my senses. I pushed Matt away and got up. I looked at Matt and shook my head and walked away. Matt watched me walk away. He got up and went to his father's office. He fixed himself a drink and sat down on the couch by the fireplace. I was freaking out in my room. I was walking back and forth, going over what just happened.

"What did I almost do? That's not me. Is it?"

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


	6. The end for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

I was freaking out over Matt.

"Harry, could you survive without Matt? Could you?" I asked myself.

My heart started hurting. I left my room and went to look for Matt. I found him in his father's office, staring into the fire in the fireplace. I knocked on the opened door.  
Matt looked my way, but not at me. Then back at the fire.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I went into the office and sat on the other end of the couch. I looked at Matt. I moved closer without thinking about it.

"What are you doing, Harry? I'm not in the mood for any more games."

"Matt, I'm not playing any games, unlike you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Your mind games."

"What mind games?"

"The one you just pull on me, about having nothing to do with me or our parents."

"It's not a game. I'm leaving in the morning to go back to school and forget about this summer."

"Don't forget me, Matt."

Matt closed his eyes.

"Goodbye, Harry," Matt said as he got up and left the room.

All Harry could do was watch Matt walk out of his life.

The End for now...

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]
> 
> Published:2019-10-02  
Completed:2019-10-16

**Author's Note:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


End file.
